This invention relates to providing systems for improved storage of data-medium-containing articles. More specifically, this invention relates to systems providing means for efficient indexing and storage of data-medium-containing articles, such as, for example, compact disk jewel cases.
Technology has revolutionized the ways with which individuals store, transfer and access data. Enormous volumes of digital data now reside in computer storage drives globally, the scope of such data encompassing nearly every area of human endeavor.
It is often necessary to store data in a stable and transferable form apart from the storage drive of a computer. Currently, digital data is most commonly stored on optical storage media such as Compact Disks (CDs) and Digital Versatile Disks (DVDs).
Large collections of data disks are typically stored using one or more systems of hierarchical organization to permit easy access to specific disks from the collection or catalog. As an example, a prolific music collector may possess an organized catalog comprising several hundred music CDs relating to a specific music movement or genre. The collector may have chosen to index the disks alphabetically by artist name, chronologically by year of recording, or by a specific sub-genre, for example European vs. American contemporary classical music. As the collector acquires additional disks, the new disks must be inserted into the catalog at the proper position within the pre-established index. In the past, those attempting to modify the index were required to perform the tedious and tiresome process of repositioning existing disks within the storage system each time a new disk was added or removed from the catalog.